Talk:Understanding Ever After: Doll Line Breakdowns/@comment-26423188-20160712193208/@comment-26423188-20160726175613
Alright! Here's what I could find: The baby dragons have incredibly huge round heads and huge eyes too, desgined to look cute. Very small snout. Four legs, each paw has three toes with claws. Two horns, two rounded wings, and weird feather/fur tufts protruding from their cheeks. A metal color takes the form of a filigree/markings?/actual 3-D decor things. A V-shaped thing on top of their head and lining their stomachs from neck to tail fur. Each of them have the same structure, but unique horns, wing patterns, tail styles, colors, and yeah. There are about 4-5 colors in each of their palettes. Base color, secondary color, metal color, eye color, and optional accent color. Their body is the base color, usually a light shade, like white for Braebyrn and light pink for Prince of Scales. A secondary color, this one is usually a darker base color, or an entirely different shade(fuschia for Crumpets, but a darker pink for Prince of Scales). The secondary color is usually the color of their horns(or mixed with the base color), incoporated into their tail fur, and is the color of their feet, in the form of a gradient. A lighter version of the secondary color(or the same, if it was a light color to start with) is also in a gradient, at the top of their heads. The feather/fur tufts and snoutare on a different layer, so it's like the dragons are wearing a masquerade mask(base color) over their head(gradient secondary into base). The horns start growing from under the top of the "mask". The stomachs are scaled, and most of the time white. However, it can be an enitrely different color, like Braebyrn's washed-out red. The dragons' filigree/decor things are either silver or gold. The inside of the wings are the base color, with the secondary color(usually) in a unique pattern. The support for the wings(?) are also usually the secondary color, and unique to each dragon. The support for the wings is built the same way as their horns though. Like, Braebyrn has branch-like horns, so the support for their wings are also branch-like. Tailstyles are unique. There can sometimes be an accesory, like a bow or a clip. Now for some of the dragons, they have an optional accent color. This color can be a darker shade of the base(Crumpet's dark teal) or just another color(Herowing's pink). If you squint at it, the optional accent color is just like another secondary color. The accent is incoporated into the tailstyle, the wing pattern and supports, and the tattoos. Tattoos you say? The tattoos are just markings(all the same) on the upper limbs on each dragon. They are the optional accent color, unless the dragon in question has no optional accent color, in which it's just the secondary. When the dragons grow up, everything stays the same. However, small er head and eyes in proportion, plus a longer snout. Also, the horns grow more intricate and longer in proportion. I decided not to analyze Nevermore because she is different and one-of-a-kind so *shrugs* Summing everything up: Base color: whole body, inside of wings, tail fur Secondary: gradient feet, gradient head, horns, tail fur, wing supports, wing patterns, tattoos Accent: tail fur, wing supports, wing patterns, tattoos Metal: filigree, "V" on head Eyes: eye color. self explanatory. God, this is long. ^^; I hope this isn't confusing(it definitely is) but just pull up a picture of the baby dragons and you'll see what i mean, i hope. Most of the feautures, I don't know their name sooooo. Sorry again if this is too detailed and confusing O.O